1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a memory for storing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-067004, an RGB video signal output by, for example, a scanner is converted into CMYK data for printing and the CMYK data is stored in a memory. However, the CMYK data used for printing by the image forming apparatus cannot be employed for other use, for example, sending an e-mail or a facsimile (fax) and printing by a different image forming apparatus. Therefore, in a multifunction product (MFP) having a fax function as well as an image forming function, it is necessary to store different types of data for different functions in a memory, decreasing usage efficiency of a memory and increasing memory consumption.